Falling
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Alex, please." Bobby says, reaching out to grasp her shoulder, but she deftly moves out of the way. "Don't Alex me." She says angirly. Very Short, Post-Blink. Hint of AB


* * *

Authors Notes: Hey all, I don't know where this came from, I swear!...Well, okay I do. I was watching a rerun of LAO, the Episode 'Blink' and, at the scene where Goren pretends to fall off the building I though to myself, did Eames know he was going to do that? So I sat down and this just wrote itself. Very short, but hopefully, very sweet. Or at least a little sweet. Sweet is what I'm going for here. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alex, please." Bobby says, reaching out to grasp her shoulder, but she deftly moves out of the way. 

"Don't _Alex _me." She says angirly. Bobby sees through her anger, though, to what she was trying hard to hide- fear.

"I'm sorry." he says sincerly, though he doesn't know exactly what he's apologizing for; he only knows he's sorry for whatever he did to upset his partener. She just gives him a look and shakes her head, turning away. "I am." he insists, layng a hand on her shoulder and is happy, not to mention relieved, when she doesn't pull away again.

"Bobby-" she starts to say, but cuts herself off. He can tell she's trying hard not to cry in front of him and the idea that he makes her cry both cuts him deep and astonishes him. He had no idea he means so much to his fiery, quick witted partner.

"You could have _died_." she says vehemently when she has more control. Bobby shakes his head, though he knows with her back to him that she can't see it.

"I knew he'd catch me-" he begins to explain but stops when she suddenly turns around to face him, forcing him to take a step back and release his grip on her shoulder. The look on her face is a mixture of increduilty and anger.

"Damnit Bobby, your not _always _right. What if you had been wrong?" she asks and he shrugs helplessly.

"But... I wasn't" he ventures carefully. Alex rolls her eyes, then looks away. After a moment, she turns back and, more calmly, says

"Right. But what if he could have caught you but chose not to? He's obvisously our guy, why not let the cop who thinks he did it fall to his death? He wouldn't have to worry about **me** solving the case because I would be too busy _planning your furenal._" she finishes, anger flaring up again and she turns away from himonce more, ashamed about making a big scene, ashamed for making it so obvious how much she cares for him.

Bobby stands struck dumb. The idea hadn't even crossed his mind and, luckily for him, hadn't passed through the perp's mind either. "You wouldn't let him get away with this just because...if something happened to me." Bobby says.

"Of course I wouldn't, thats beside the point." Alex huffs.

"What _is _that point?" Bobby asks wearily.

"Forget it. I can see this is just a waste of time, lets head back." Alex saysresignedly and starts past him towards the car. Bobby reachs out and grabs her arm when she trys to pass him and, when she stops, puts both hands on her shoulders so they are face to face, looking into each others eyes.

"I _am _sorry, Alex. I...didn't think how it would look to you...me almost falling. I guess I'm just not used other peoples feelings.. when it comes to me." he pauses to give her one of his small smiles. "Forgive me for being such an ass?" he asks hopefully.

It seems like an eternity to Bobby, but Alex finally returns his smile and says "Always."

He chuckles, then before he looses his nerve, pulls her into a hug, much to Alexs surprise and delight.

"I promise not to almost fall off a building again." he says and feels her laugh into his shoulder.

"Well, thats very comforting." she replys.

They pull back, share a smile, then head to the car.

* * *

AN: So there you go. I don't usually write in...what would this be called? Where it's happening right now instead of past tense? "She walks away" instead of "she walked away". I really must brush up on my Lang arts skills, bare with me, its been awahile since I've been in school. Anyway, I hope you liked this, let me know what you think.

* * *


End file.
